Lazel Love
by Nanditawriter
Summary: Leo and Hazel, falling in love, mushy and fluffy :')
1. A new beginning

Prologue:

A new beginning

Five years after the war, Gaea was asleep, the giants were killed and the doors of death were closed. The Romans and Greeks had fought alongside each other in the war, and were now friendly acquaintances. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were both welcome to visits from one another, and Chiron and Lupa were good friends too.

Camp Half-Blood had gone through some changes during the five years. They now had a Greek City, called Half-Blood City, much like New Rome, for older demigods to study and live peacefully. Old friends like Grover and Juniper had baby kids, Percy and Annabeth were engaged, and Piper and Jason were dating. Hazel and Frank, however, had drifted apart, but were close friends still. Nico had gone to live in the Underworld with his father for a while.

As for Leo, he'd managed to restore Festus to his original glory by using Archimedes' spheres, and Festus and him happily spent lazy Sunday afternoons together. The seven demigods were close friends, and met up at least once a week inside the walls of Half-Blood City.

Leo and Hazel were better friends since the war, and had developed feelings for each other, though neither had the courage to say so. So, it just so happened, that one sunny Friday afternoon, Leo was walking down Half-Blood City, and came across an agitated Hazel, that our story begins...


	2. Bracelets and blushes

Leo's POV

Finally, Friday! University was over for another week, thank the gods. I wandered down Half-Blood City, hoping to buy some Tabasco sauce for Festus, when I saw Hazel, anxiously searching the ground for something.  
"Hazel?" I called. She turned at the sound of my voice, and my breath caught like it always did when I saw her. She was wearing a summer dress, bright blue, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She never wore makeup, not that she needed it, but her golden brown eyes were close to tears. Oh my gods, what happened?

"What's wrong Hazel?" I ask her, kneeling beside her.  
"I can't find my bracelet!" She said, in an agitated voice. "It was a gift from my mother." Oh. Her mother. I understood how necessary it was for her to find it, so I stopped talking and started looking. Hmmm.. Where could it be? I searched under some nearby picnic tables, and in shop doorways, but nada.  
"I'll be back soon," I tell her, and she nods miserably.

A bracelet. Where could it be? Well, she probably had uni today, so I walk a couple of paces to the University. Aha! In the doorway, I find a silver bracelet with charms on it. Perfect! I found it. When I walked back to Hazel, her expression was hilarious. She was so happy, she laughed, cried and choked words out at the same time. I think she said thanks, but her words were too slurred.

I laugh and kneel beside her, clasping it firmly onto her wrist. She looks up at me, and despite the tears and puffy eyes, I've never seen her more pretty. Slowly, I gather up courage and gently wipe away the tears. She blushes furiously, and with a quick "goodbye" , walks away.

The next day, I spend all morning in my cabin, designing a small, compact tracking device for Hazel's bracelet. I wonder if she'd like it. When I finish, it's disguised as a golden dragon charm, and the tracker itself is a little remote, small enough to fit in your pocket. I take in a deep breath, and walk out the cabin.

I find Hazel in the paddock, petting, to my surprise, Arion.  
"Hey Hazel," I say. She looks up and smiles at me. "Hey Leo! Look, Arion came to visit me!" Arion doesn't seem too pleased to see me, and obviously doesn't want me near him, but Hazel leaves him to graze, and walks over to me.

"Hey Leo! What are you doing here?" She asks. I take a deep breath, and hold out my hand, showing the little charm and remote. "It's a tracking device," I explain. "So you won't lose your bracelet again. The tracker is in the charm, and you can track it using the remote. I'm sorry if you don't like it I just thought.." I trail off, unsure where to look or what to say. What was I thinking? A charm bracelet of a dragon! I'd based it on Festus, but I wasn't even sure she liked dragons! What if she didn't even want a tracking device?

I stare at the grass for what seems like forever, before her soft hands gently takes the gifts from my own, and she puts her hands under my chin, lifting my head to meet her eyes, soft brown, bright with happiness.  
"It's the best thing anyone's ever thought to gift me," she says, quietly, a smile playing on her lips. She was two inches away from me, and I could smell vanilla and horse on her. How did she smell so good? I probably smelt like metals and grease.

Slowly, blushing crimson, she puts her arms around my waist and hugs me tight. Oh my gods! Hazel Levesque was hugging me! I nearly forgot to breathe, but then, I wrap my arms around her and place my cheek on her head. Wow, she gave good hugs, but then, Arion whinnied, and we jumped apart, nervously laughing. Then, she really starts laughing and pointing at my head, and I realise my hair was on fire.

Oh my gods.. How embarrassing!

Hey guys, if you likes it,please rate and review! thanks for reading!


	3. What am I going to do with you

Hey guys! It's short, sorry, wrote it in a rush :( :)

Leo's POV

The next day, I walk down to thee sword fighting place, and find Hazel slicing and stabbing every dummy in the room. Man, she was beautiful AND brave. I liked her a lot more than jusyfriends. She hears me coming, and whips her head around, sticking the sword under my chin before realising who it was and lowering her weapon.

"Whoa there my treacherous darling," I joke, and hold up my hands in mock surrender. She laughs, and rolls her eyes. "Hey Leo!" She says. "Do you want to help me in combat?" Aah. Fighting hand-to-hand wasn't my type of thing. I sorta just fire blasted the monsters out of the way. But, Hazel goes puppy-dog-face on me, so I cave in.

Of course, I lose every time to Hazel, but she's cheery about her bad competition, and we talk heaps during the fights. By the end of the hour, I'm panting, but Hazel's hardly breaking a sweat. "Thanks for your help Leo!" She says happily. I nod wearily in response, and collapse face-first onto the ground.

She rolls her eyes. "Leo, what am I going to do with you?" I think about it and say, truthfully, "You could kiss me." She blushes crimson, and to my surprise, leans in and presses her soft lips against my cheek. Then, she rushes off, in full battle armour, leaving my whole body on fire. Literally.


	4. Kiss kiss

Heaps of lazel here!

enjoy! x

Hazel's POV

Ah! Sunday morning. After a quick shower and some yummy breakfast, I head for a walk down the cabins. Where should I go? I think about it for a while, and then take a walk down to the Hephestus cabin. I really wanted to meet Leo.

Leo, with his crooked smirk and bright, alert eyes. He had really slim, unscarred hands, for someone surrounded by metals all the time, and light pink lips, that looked sooo kissable and soft, I blushed just thinking about them. He cracked the funniest jokes, but was so caring when necessary, it made me feel warm inside. And then, I realised I liked Leo. Not Sammy. I liked Leo. Yeah! I liked Leo! I liked his hugs, his laughing voice, the sound of his heartbeat when I hug him, his hands on my face, his thoughtfulness. Everything! I liked Leo Valdez!

Hyped by this thought, I skip/run the rest of the way, and push open the cabin doors of Hephestus. Leo was standing at the corner of his bed, looking for something, and I must've been crazy, because I ran up to him, turned him to face me, pushed him against the wall and kissed him full on the mouth. He was startled for a second, but then, he responded with such enthusiasm I smell his hair smoking. But honestly, he could burn himself right now, and I'd keep kissing his lips.

His lips. Oh my gods his lips. They were softer than my lip balm, and tasted vaguely of our pancake breakfast. They fitted mine perfectly, and our lips moved in perfect synchronisation. His arms were locked around my waist, and my own were wrapped around his neck. It was better than anything I'd ever experienced. Even better than that day with Sammy, or a thousand dates with Frank. This moment, was heaven. And heaven, was mine.

When we finally broke apart, the Hephestus room was full of cat-calls and wolf whistles from the campers, bur I couldn't care less. I look up at a grinning Leo, who winks at me, leans down and whispers in my ear,  
"so are you my girlfriend now?" I laugh, nod my head in response and lean in once more. But then, he catches fire, so we postpone the kiss. I laugh. "We're gonna have to work on that Leo," I choke out. He just turns tomato red in response.

Leo. My Leo. I liked him a lot. Maybe even..


	5. Authors note

Guess who's not having wifi for a week? I am! Yay. I'm sooo sorry, but me moving house, so the wifi is gone for a week. -.- won't be able to update for a while, but I'll be on by the 17th October. By the way guys, please write a review on what you want next! PLLLEAASSE. I love you?!

Nandita x


	6. Yeeeeah

Hey guys, I'm back!

thank-you to that lovely guest review I read, it made my day that someone actually found time to write for me :')

also, to, have you guys read house of hades?

*warning spoilers*

oh wow, do you guys ship Cleo or lazel! I know it's a lazel fanfic, but I don't know what one to ship now! I'm continuing the story because of that review, but now I sorta ship Cleo .. I'm sorry. I will continue the story however!

i love you guys

nandita x


	7. Last chapter Sorry

I'm sorry amazing guest reviewer, but this chapter is dedicated to you, and is unfortunately the last one :(

even I'm sad to see it end, but I just don't ship it. Anyways, enjoy this guys, especially you, amazing guest reviewer.

4 years later

Leo, was nervous. No. He was scared. Scratch that. He was terrified. After four years of dating, at 24, he was finally proposing to his beautiful girlfriend, Hazel. Hazel. Wow, her name seemed to calm his nerves a little, but his hands were still flickering with fire.

He walks through Half Blood City, to the village, where he and Hazel lived. They lived in a small cottage, with white walls and cheery blue curtains. It had a shrine to Pluto and Hephestus, as well as a little one for the Lares. He took a deep breath, and opened their bedroom door.

Hazel was playing with a little Mythomagic card, a card of Hera. The goddess of marriage. Talking this as a good sign, he walked right in, and took a seat next to her on the soft bed. She smiled at him, took his hand, and continued playing. She did this a lot when Nico was out. Like now.

Leo cleared his throat. "Um, Hazel. Hi. You look great today." She rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, repair boy, what did you do?"' Leo scowled, ignoring her laughter. She still giggled when he got down on one knee, and still giggled when he clasped her left hand. It's only when he took out the little red, velvet box, she realised what was happening.

"Oh my gods, Leo," she murmurs. "Hazel Levesque." Leo says. "I truly love you. More than I've loved anyone. Please. Please. Please be my Mrs Valdez."

Silence. Leo counted to seven, before he hears a sob, and a creak of the bed. the next thing he knew, his vision was blocked by a large clump of bushy hair. He was thrown backwards across the bed, and Hazel squealed ontop of him, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes!" She screams. Leo grins and cups her face for a kiss. A very long, soft, gentle but happy kiss. Warm, and tender. He then takes the ring out from his box, and hears a gasp when she sees it. It was black, gold and silver, braided together in diamonds and rubies, the gems formed a word she could just make out. _Together and always. _"You made it," she says. No, states. She knew him so well she could tell by his craft.

And Leo knew, in that moment. She was the one.

And it really was together and always.

Over! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading !

Thankyou!


End file.
